


Gymnophobia

by bringmesomepie



Series: Fear Series [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Castiel and Dean Winchester Being Idiots, Castiel and Dean Winchester Fight, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Castiel is good a payback, Dean is a Little Shit, Dean is a prankster, Dean is an asshole, Dry Sex, F/M, Fear of Nudity, Gen, Love Confessions, M/M, Nudity, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sex, Top Castiel, a lot of penis, gymnophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean thought it would be a funny joke to take all the towels and Cas's clothes out of the bathroom while he was showering...Cas is really good a payback</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gymnophobia

“Come on, Cas. You gotta try harder than that.” Dean jogged around the Novak. “You can do it, Huggybear.”

Cas bent forward with his hands on his knees. “I’m seeing my life flash before my eyes and you’ve barely broken a sweat. You know I’m not good a sport, Dean.”

Dean smiled. “Let me help you shoot.”

“Like you can help me.” Cas scoffed as Dean wrapped his arms around Cas. He held the ball with Cas’s hand and helped him shoot. Magically, the ball went directly into the net. “How?”

“What can I say?” Dean grabbed the ball and jogged around the driveway. “Run around, Angelface.”

“You’re gonna kill me, Hon.” Cas panted and chased after his boyfriend. “You’re supposed to help me get in shape, not make me kill over.”

“How about I make a deal with you? If I make this I get the shower first, I miss, you get the shower first.” Dean smiled.

“You never miss.”

Dean swished and gave Cas a shit-grinning grin. “Exactly, babe.”

_**(* &^%$#%^&*(&^%$%^&*** _

Dean came into the bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. “The shower is warmed up for you.”

“Thanks.” Cas rolled his eyes. He grabbed his change of clothes and left the bedroom.

“Have fun, don’t jerk off. That cock is mine.”

“Yeah, yeah…”

Dean waited until he heard Cas get in the shower before stepping into the bathroom and snatching Cas’s clothes and all towels, including hand towels and cloths.

He waited for 15 minutes and his name was called out. He stepped out of his room. “Yes, Castiel?”

“I need my clothes. I need a towel.”

“They aren’t in the bathroom where you left them?” Dean frowned. “Check again.”

Cas closed the door. That gave Dean time to lock his bedroom door. “They aren’t there, Dean. They aren’t any towels either.”

“Then you left them in my room.” Dean did his best serious face. “Nobosy’s up here.”

“Are you sure?”

Dean laughed. “Seriously, Babe? Why would I lie?”

“Shut up. You’re the only person outside of my family to see me naked.” Cas looked down the hallway then crept toward Dean’s door and jiggled the knob. “Dean…why? Your door is locked.”

“It’s locked?” Dean frowned.

“Come on, Please, Dean.” Cas whimpered.

“Hold your horse, Babe.” Dean shoved his hands in his pockets. “Where is the key?’

“Dean, Castiel? Mom has lunch ready, on the table.” John exited his office and got  an eyeful of Cas’s naked body. “Dean Michael Winchester, please tell me this is a stupid prank you are pulling and not about to shag with Castiel?”

“It’s a prank, Dad.”

Cas was shaking and holding his cock and hiding behind Dean. He was visibly shaking and scarlet red. “Unlock the door, Dean.”

“I can’t if you’re hiding behind me.” Dean smirked.

“John? Have you talked with the boys about lunch? It’s gonna get cold.” Mary walked up the stairs and witnessed the situation. “Oh my.”

Cas dropped the ground with a squeak of shock/fear. He curled up into fetal position and whimpered. “Unlock the door, Dean, please.”

“Dean Michael Winchester, what did you do to pour Castiel?”

“it was a harmless prank, Mama. Go downstairs before Sam and Jess came up here.” Dean pulled the key out of his pocket.

“What about me and Sam?” Jess asked as they walked up that stairs.

“Go downstairs, everybody.” Dean ordered.

John was laughing. “Mary, Jess, Sam…come downstairs with me.”

Dean unlocked the door and got down on his knees. “Hey, it’s unlocked, Cas. All the towels and your clothes are in there.”

Cas was hiding his head. When Cas did respond Dean scooped his wet, naked boyfriend. He sat him on the bed and grabbed a towel and began drying him off. “You know I’m un-uncomfortable with be-being naked in front…front of people.”

I’m sorry, Darling. I didn’t know my whole family and Sam’s girlfriend would come upstairs. I thought it would be harmless.”

“I only trusted you to see my body.” Cas mumbled.

“I really didn’t think everyone would come up.”

Tears streamed down his face. “Both your mom and dad saw my penis…then your brother and his girlfriend saw me naked in fetal position.”

“They didn’t see anything, Cas. It’s not like Mama and Dad haven’t ever seen a penis before. You’ve got a beautiful cock, Babe.”

“They are gonna hate me and think we were gonna have sex.”

Dean smirked. “Babe, we have had sex…when they were home. They knew you had been in the shower. You were soaking wet.”

“They are gonna treat me differently, Dean, John was laughing.” Cas cried.

“Dad thought it was funny. You know me, Cas. You know my family are pranksters. Mama won’t think of you any different. Sam is probably thankful it was you and not him with Jess here.”

Cas wiped his eyes. “Take your shirt off.”

“What?” Dean looked at Cas while the Novak put his boxers and shorts on.

“Get naked.” Cas said seriously. “This is your payback.”

“Cas, I don’t care about being naked.” Dean pulled off his shirt.

“You’re gonna get naked and walk downstairs and grab our lunches.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Alright.”

_*** &^%$#$%^&*(&^%$%^&*(** _

“My house, I get shower first.” Cas ran up the stairs. Dean waited and after 15 minutes Cas came back in dress in his sleep clothes.

It was months since the incident. Dean took his things and headed to the bathroom. Cas had planned everything out. His revenge, payback, finally.

Cas snuck into the bathroom as Dean showered and jammed out to Aerosmith. He grabbed Dean’s sleeping clothes and all the towels just like Dean had done to him. He put Dean’s stuff and towels in his closet and locked his bedroom door. He walked down the stairs and padded across the house. He hung out with his four older brothers, their girlfriends, his twin sister, his mom and dad, and his little brother.

10 minutes of chatting with his family and they are heard rustling upstairs. Dean was out of the showers. “Cas?” He called out.

“I’m in the media room.” He smiled.

“What did you do, Castiel?” Naomi, Cas’s mom, asked.

“Gave Dean a little payback.”

“Hell yeah, Cassie!” Gabe smiled as his girlfriend laughed.

“Gabriel, language in front of your little brother.” Chuck, Cas’s dad, scolded.

“Cas? Can you come upstairs?”

“I’m a little tied up at the moment. You’re gonna have to come down.”

They heard Dean pad down the stairs. Seconds later the Winchester appeared in the doorway dripping wet, and holding his cock and balls in his hand as an attempt to hide them. “Hey, Cas, where did you put my clothes or your towels?”

“They aren’t in the bathroom?”

Dean frowned. “Come on, Cas.”

“Mommy, Deanie is naked.” Cas’s little brother Samandriel giggled.

“He is, Sweetheart. This is why you don’t pull pranks on us, Novaks.” She smiled.

Dean’s face was scarlet red. Cas stood and guided the Winchester up the stairs and unlocked his bedroom door. Cas threw Dean a towel. He shut the door and sat down on his desk rolling chair. “How does it feel?”

“Fucking embarrassing.”

“Try that same feeling…but on top of that having a fear of being naked in public.” Cas said angrily.

Dean slipped on his boxer briefs and sweatpants. “Fuck, Cas, I’m sorry. I thought you were just uncomfortable.”

“Well, now, you know.” Cas crossed his arms over his chest.

“Let me make it up to you, Baby.” Dean crossed over to Cas.

“No, I’m pissed off at you.” Cas pouted.

Dean kissed Cas’s neck. “I’ve been a bad boy, Cas. Punish me. Make me ride your cock, dry.”

“Tell me why you’re been a bad boy.” Cas pulled his penis out of his pajama pants.

Dean slipped out of pants and underwear he had just put on. He straddled Cas’s lap. “I was a bad boyfriend. I hurt your feelings and I deserved what I got. Fuck me like a dirty whore.”

Cas poked a finger into Dean’s awaiting asshole. Normally, Cas would be the one getting fucked, but on the occasion Dean would change things up and Cas loved those days. He loved seeing Dean riding him.

Dean grabbed Cas’s cock and guided it into his entrance. “Fuck, Cas, so dry. It hurts.”

“I have lube. Let me put some lube on.” Cas held Dean’s hips in place.

“No, I deserve this. I’ve been such a bad boy for making you go through that a few months ago.” Dean tried to move.

Cas gabbed his bottle of lube and covered the base of his cock. Every time Dean bounced he lathered his cock. “I don’t want you in pain. This might be a punishment for you, but I also want to enjoy this.”

“Fuck, so much better. So sorry, Baby. I’m the only one who get to see your beautiful cock.”

“I forgive you, Darling. Never stay mad at you. Love you on my dick.” Cas ran his hands up Dean’s sides. The Winchester pulled Cas’s shirt off and kissed the Novak hard.

“So good, oh Cas.” Dean moaned as he placed his head on Cas’s shoulder.

“Perfect, Dean. So close.” Cas panted and leaned back on his desk chair.

They didn’t hear the door open. “Castiel James Novak!”

Dean grunted and Cas felt Dean jizz all over both of them. Cas flinched at his name being called, shocked by Dean’s feargasm he shot up to his feet, pushing Dean onto the floor. Cas quickly tucked his dick back into his pants. “Mom?”

“What are you doing?” She exclaimed.

Dean scrambled to the other side of the bed to hide his embarrassment. “I can explain, Mom.” Cas panicked.

“Dean get dressed. We are all meeting downstairs.” She scolded and walked out.

“God, my fucking head. Dammit.” Dean groaned.

“I’m sorry, Darling. She surprised me and I shot up to my feet.”

Dean pulled on his boxer briefs, sweatpants and grabbed his T-shirt that was still folded on Cas’s bed. He held the back of his head. “I mean I might have jazzed in surprise, but then all of a sudden the pain in my head…”

“Don’t yell at me. We shouldn’t have been doing that here in the first place. It’s both our faults.” Cas growled.

Dean slowly stood up and crossed his arms over his chest. “Let’s get this over with.”

“They are just gonna tell us to not have sex. Just wait until we are married.” Cas grumbled.

“Or your family is gonna hate me and force us to break up.” Dean frowned.

“They wouldn’t do that.” Cas took Dean’s hand. “Guess this is what happens when you prank people.”

“Shut up, Assbutt.” They walked down the stairs to find Cas’s whole family sitting in the living room with Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel, Balthazar girlfriends. “Hello Family.”

“Cas, Dean, sit down.” Naomi pointed to the two chair in the center of the room.

“Yes, M’am, Mrs. Novak.” Dean immediately sat down.

“Ok, Castiel, Dean, we are still getting used to your lifestyle, but the nudity and the loud sexual intercourse…” Chuck frowned. “We would just like to lay down the ground rules. Samandriel, go play a video game or something in your room.”

“Yes, Daddy.” The young boy ran off.

“No nudity in the house unless it’s in the privacy of the bathroom. Always use protections. Don’t be loud, because it seems we can’t stop you so don’t let us know you are having it.” Naomi replied.

All the Novaks, girlfriends and Winchester nodded in agreement. “So we are gonna have all the people  who aren’t Novak to head home.”

The girlfriends began to sit up when Dean fumed. “Great.” Dean huffed and walked out of the room and toward Cas’s room to grab his things.

“Dean…” Cas followed after him. “Wait, why are you upset?”

“Nothing, nothing. Just don’t worry about it. I’ll see you tomorrow at school.” Dean shoved all his things in his backpack aggressively and stormed down the stairs.

“Tell me what upset you, Babe.” Cas followed.

“I understand why you are uncomfortable with nudity. You family are over protective and brainwashed you to believe you shouldn’t ever be naked anywhere other than your bedroom or bathroom. The body is a beautiful thing. No one should be ashamed.”

“What caused this? The appropriate discussion with my family?” Cas stepped outside with Dean.

Dean huffed. “No, I’ve been thinking it and that was the straw that broke the camels back. Cas, your body is beautiful and you shouldn’t be shy.”

“I can’t help that, Dean. This is just who I am. I don’t think I will ever change. The fact that I love you enough to get naked with you.”

Dean’s mouth fell open and his eyes were wide. He was speechless.

“What? Is there something on my face?  Did I say something bad?” Cas frowned. “You’re scaring me, Dean.”

“You—you said you love me.” Dean said so soft Cas almost couldn’t hear it.

Cas gasped. “I did, but—but it’s true. I love you, Dean.”

“Uh—umm…fuck, Cas.” Dean wiped a hand down his face. “I love you, man.”

“Really, you’re gonna end that sentence with man?” Cas smiled.

Dean smiled. “I genuinely love you, Castiel James Novak.”

“Don’t leave. I will beg on my knees. I don’t care what my parents say. Stay here with me. I want to finish fucking you and wake up with you in my bed, preferably naked.”

“I have turned you into a rebel, Love.”

_******* _


End file.
